


Clematis in Snow

by orpheusheart



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: Tsunashi Ryuunosuke noticed a lone angel sitting by herself, and decided to save her from her misery.





	Clematis in Snow

**Author's Note:**

> The other side of the story (Missing Tiger, Knightly Dragon) 
> 
> This was inspired by [this tumblr post](https://www.facebook.com/RolePlayingMultiverse/photos/a.1996703087230264.1073741828.1996694283897811/2094512690782636/?type=3&theater). Partial genderbending.
> 
> A kinako spawned with Toki who wrote [Be The Man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13764519/chapters/31634340), and Nezu, who drew [Riku/F!Iori](https://www.facebook.com/doujinkanezudango/posts/770958519741288) wwwwww

"Ryuu. You're staring again."

Tsunashi Ryuunosuke sighed and turned back to his food. "That lady's been sitting alone for half an hour now," he said softly, shaking his head. "She looks like she's waiting for someone, but they're not turning up."

His fellow bandmates Kujou Tenn and Yaotome Gaku glanced at each other, then Tenn spoke up. "It's not your business, Ryuu. Leave her be."

"I know it's not my business but I feel bad watching her," Ryuunosuke added, chewing the end of his straw as he turned to watch the fair-haired woman sitting by herself at the corner of the restaurant. "She's really pretty too... the guy who ditched her isn't very nice."

"It's still not our business, Ryuu. And you know what happens if we involve ourselves with women." Gaku glanced over as well, then shook his head. "I'm getting dessert, you guys want any?" 

As the other two ordered more food, Ryuunosuke continued watching the lonely angel, when his ears picked up the hushed muttering by the other patrons.

_So pitiful._

_Her date set her up._

_I feel really bad for her._

_Isn't she the daughter of that Oosaka Soushi, of Five Star Company?_

_Eh, really?_

_Wow, the guy is a dick for leaving her waiting like this.._

"Guys, sorry but I gotta go."

"Where are you going, Ryuu?" 

"Dessert's not here yet- oi!"

Plucking up his courage and switching to his onstage persona, Ryuunosuke casually walking over to the angel's table and sat down. "Babe, sorry I'm late." _Wow that was cringy... better keep my natural accent in case she recognises me._ "Traffic's a doozy, all'em cars 'onking 'cos of it."

"Y-you're not Torao-san."

 _Woah, even her voice is beautiful..._ "Nah. Call me Ryuu."

She was adorable, beautiful and so ethereal, and Ryuunosuke could not keep his eyes off her. He smiled as she got flustered, the pink of her cheeks complementing her pale skin and soft fluffy hair, sighing inwardly at her cuteness. He had noticed her fiddling with the expensive-looking ring earlier and sensed that it was the cause of her troubles; instinctively he reached out to grab her hand and slid the ring off her finger, setting it aside and gently tracing the bumps of her knuckles once he was done. So enraptured with her beauty that he forgot what he said, the words flowing naturally through his onstage persona.

He watched as she placed their orders and returned the menu to the wait staff, grinning sheepishly at him when he shot him another knowing look. It was her voice that pulled him back to reality, and he refocused his attention to her.

"Thank you for not making me look like an idiot, Ryuu-san," she mumbled, as Ryuunosuke's eyes following her movements as she picked up the engagement ring and sighed. "My fiancé is not the most pleasant of men, and my father only allowed this because of our... uhm, circumstances."

"Un, so I've 'eard." Ryuunosuke leaned forward, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, marvelling at how soft her skin was against his lips. He remembered the gossiping earlier and decided to take a shot in the dark. "You're Oosaka Sougo, right? Daughter of Oosaka Soushi of Five Star Company."

"Y-yes!" Her eyes widened, and Ryuunosuke let out the breath he was holding. "How did you know?"

He sent a wink her way. "I 'eard the other customers whisperin'. You could've left a long time ago, y'know? If y'know your fiancé like this."

"I still have hope that he takes this relationship seriously," Sougo confessed after shaking her head. "But now, after what he has done to me, I will tell my father to call it off. It is no use for marriage if it is not the least bit happy."

Her declaration made him proud of her, and Ryuu grinned widely. "Atta girl."

When he kissed her hand again, he could feel her tremble and falter, grasping at her words. "Uhm, Ryuu-san... could you... um, let go of my hand, please?"

"Oh. Ah." Ryuunosuke quickly pulled his hand back and scratched the back of his head, his stage persona dropping as he felt his cheeks colour from embarrassment. "'m sorry. Sometimes I forget I'm not at work."

"What do you work as, Ryuu-san?"

Oh no, how should he answer her? He was not going to blow his cover, not now, and what if she was a big fan of his? He panicked a little. "Oh, well... I'm actually-"

Saved by the wait staff when she brought their dishes in, Ryuunosuke diverted the topic to Sougo's choice of food, especially after observing her pour in tabasco into already spicy arrabiata. "You like spicy food, dontcha, Sougo-chan? Isn't that already spicy to begin with?"

"I do love my spicy food, Ryuu-san," Sougo exclaimed, and Ryuunosuke chuckled when she visibly brightened up, the violet of her eyes sparkling. "It is delicious when it makes your tongue hurt♥."

"Ahaha, really now..."

Conversation went on as they ate, and Ryuunosuke learned a lot about Sougo within the next hour or so. The only child of Oosaka Soushi, her name was male-sounding because of her father's wishes to have a male heir, and she was in Tokyo for university, studying business so she could help out her father in the future. He himself tried to avoid bringing up his actual job scope, only vaguely describing what he did for a living. If she was a fan of his, he would be dead by now. Thankfully she was not the type to press on and pry, and he fell a little harder in love with her for that.

Ryuunosuke glanced at his own watch when Sougo gasped out. "Oh dear, it is already this late?" She raised her hand to call for the check; Ryuunosuke reached out and squeezed her hand to stop her, laughing softly. The look on her face was priceless - he wished he could take a photo of her then and there. "Ryuu-san?"

"It's alright, dinner's on me, Sougo-chan." He offered, and if the previous look on her face was priceless, this one definitely took the cake home and ate it. After her initial surprise, she smiled sweetly (!!!!) and Ryuunosuke would have kissed her if the wait staff had not returned with the check to settle.

"Thank you again for tonight, Ryuu-san," Sougo bowed after she stood up, and he chuckled. She was still so polite, even with the cute expressions she showed him before. "You saved me, and it was really nice getting to know you better even though we have only just met tonight."

"I couldn't leave a beautiful angel like you alone." The words flew out of his mouth before his brain could filter it, and Ryuunosuke mentally berated himself for the cheesy lines as he stood up as well. Might as well add on the theatrics - throwing caution to the wind, he pulled her close by the waist and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "Maybe we'll meet again sometime in the future, who knows? Fate works in the weirdest of ways."

 _If Tenn and Gaku heard what I just said, they'd probably kill me for being a sappy idiot._ Too busy with his thoughts, Ryuunosuke did not realise Sougo scribbling her number down on a piece of tissue until she pushed it into his hands. "Uhm, i-if it is not too much, p-please take my number with you, just in case, m-maybe, if you want to have dinner again together..."

He laughed and pocketed her number, amused at how she hid her blushing face. When he felt the ring box in his pocket, an idea struck him.

 _Thank you $uper Group!es._ It was a sample ring from the collaboration they did with the team at $G that would be released next month, and while it was too small to fit onto Ryuunosuke's finger, he hoped it would fit hers at the very least. Taking her right hand, he slid the ring onto her ring finger. Perfect fit.

"Let me be your pretend fiancé for the time bein'." Again he spoke without thinking, but since the damage is already done, he might as well see this to the end. He pressed his lips against the back of her hand and smiled. "It might help convince your father to cancel your engagement to that Torao-san."

She began to protest. "!!! Ryuu-san I cannot-"

Ryuunosuke felt a little disappointed at being rejected, and he only realised how it showed when Sougo looked more flustered and quickly replied, "A-alright, until my current engagement is fully nullified, I will accept you as my... pretend fiancé."

"Atta girl." Ryuu kissed her on the cheek this time, resisting the impulse to kiss her on the lips, and turned to leave. "I'll contact you if I'm free for dinner next week, kay?"

"Oh, okay." He heard her sigh, as he caught up with Tenn and Gaku at the door. "Goodbye, Ryuu-san..."

\---

Ryuunosuke walked a couple of steps from the restaurant before he collapsed onto the sidewalk, trembling from a mix of fright and adrenaline. "That was absolutely downright _terrifying_!" he whimpered, biting his lip. "I'd rather go on stage and strip than go through this again!"

Tenn and Gaku simply looked on, their faces blank and voices monotonous. " _Otsukare-sama deshita._ "

"Tenn, Gaku..." Ryuunosuke's eyes teared up a little. He was glad they did not interfere, but at the same time, he wondered if they had fun watching him make a fool out of himself.

"Well, those lines were cheesy, but you did make her smile and forget about her date," Gaku added, and Ryuunosuke realised he said his last thought out loud. " _Sasuga_ our Ero-ero Beast."

"Gaku! You know that title isn't the real me," he whined, picking himself up from the sidewalk once his legs stopped trembling. "Haa... if only I could be honest with her. She's really cute and pretty, and I want to date her..."

Tenn clicked his tongue. "You know the industry's rules, Ryuu. No love relationships or illicit affairs outside of work."

Ryuunosuke sighed, and the three of them started walking back towards Ryuunosuke's car. "Yes, Tenn, I remember. But... maybe just one more dinner date. I did promise her that."

His bandmates glanced at each other. "You're absolutely smitten with her, aren't you, Ryuu?" Gaku smirked, and Ryuunosuke clutched at his chest and nodded weakly. "Wow, never thought I'd say this but, well, good catch. Still, rules are rules, Ryuu. One last dinner date and you have to forget her afterwards."

" _Hai_..."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
